A Chemical Overreaction
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: A collab that Rattlehead and I did together. Maxie and Archie get a terrible shock when they find out a secret that affects both of the Teams.


**A Chemical Overreaction**

_A collaboration between Lord Agravane Undead and Rattlehead_

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

Maxie sat in his office, so stressed out, that he didn't know what to do. He had just received some news from Courtney that had hit him mentally with the force of somebody dropping a Wailord on him.

Tabitha was gay! And if that wasn't shocking enough, he was dating a Team Aqua man.

Maxie just couldn't believe it. How could such a thing have happened…and right under his nose?

He eyed up a bottle of whiskey on his desk, so tempted to have a tot (or five). However, that wouldn't solve his problem. And the problem wouldn't just go away on its own.

No, there was only one thing to do. Maxie glanced over at his phone and nodded, preparing himself for the task ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Team Aqua's ship, Archie was experiencing the same level of worry as Maxie. He was sitting in his cabin, a half empty bottle of rum in front of him. He was in a state that he couldn't describe; torn between anger and surprise. Gay? The powerful and well muscled admin of Team Aqua? And with Tabitha, the admin rival? Holy Arceus! How could this be?

_Oh! Now if they date they are going to sleep together! _Archie thought frantically. _Not on my ship! No way! _Just then, the phone rang.

"Bloody hell! What's going on now?" Archie muttered, grabbing the phone and answering the call.

"ARCHIE!" shouted the familiar voice of Maxie. "How dare your admin Matt seduce my admin Tabitha. That is not acceptable! What do you have to say about it?"

Archie gripped the phone, his vein on his neck resembling a snake. "What? It was your admin who did this! You, Team Magma are to blame and you're going to solve this!"

"IT WAS NOT MY ADMIN!" Maxie yelled. "Look at the size of your Matt. He obviously seduced poor little Tabitha. Don't blame my staff, Archie!"

"MAXIE! Don't you yell at me!" Archie yelled right back. "Your Tabitha is like two Matts together!"

Maxie shouted something very rude down the phone. Archie held it away from his ear and shook his head, muttering something about soap.

"Ok, so what we gonna do?" Archie said when Maxie had finally stopped swearing. "Do you think the grunts will find out? What about the other villainous teams? Oh, shit, Maxie! We have to talk to both of them!"

"Both of them? Aren't there four other villainous teams?"

"Not them! I meant Matt and Tabitha!"

"Ugh!" Maxie groaned. "You're right, Archie. Yes…we must sort this out like grown men. So, shall I come over to your ship and we can discuss it?"

"Yes, urgently! You come here with Tabitha as soon as possible".

* * *

About half an hour later, Maxie and Tabitha arrived at Team Aqua's ship, flying on the back of a Swellow. Tabitha looked sheepish while Maxie was cross, embarrassed and worried all at once.

"Don't worry Tabitha, we'll get this sorted out properly", said Maxie. "We'll put all the blame on Team Aqua, right?"

Tabitha shrugged and muttered something inaudible.

"Oh come on Tabitha", Maxie sighed. "You're not being co-operative at all". He glanced down towards the ship, where he could see Archie on the deck, waving them down.

"Ugh, there's that blockhead Archie! Well I suppose we better get this over with then".

Swellow landed gracefully and Maxie and Tabitha dismounted. Archie looked more worried than cross but he still snorted at them.

"Right, you're here", he said as a greeting. "Come on then, to my cabin!"

Five minutes later, the two Team Magma guys were sitting in Archie's cabin, while Matt had been dragged in there too. He was standing a little behind Archie, his head down and looking really awkward, despite his greater size.

"Ok, so here we go", Archie began. "We have two admins in a relationship! My question is, where did this begin?"

"Probably on your ship", Maxie remarked.

"IT DID NOT!" Archie yelled. Matt winced and Tabitha hid behind Maxie.

"Archie, we're meant to be behaving like grown up men, remember", Maxie pointed out.

"OK, OK". Archie took a deep breath, calming himself. "So, will this be trouble for us?"

"I don't know", Maxie sighed.

Matt shuffled about and almost knocked the bottle of rum off the desk. Maxie jumped but Archie grabbed it just in time.

"Matt, stand still, will you", he growled.

Matt shrugged and nodded. "I don't wanna be fired, but…"

"Fired?" interrupted Archie, incredulous. "Who said anything about firing? Matt, you mean so much for me, for all the team". Archie gave Maxie a defensive glare.

"Matt's a great boy and a great Pokemon trainer!"

Maxie rubbed his neck thoughtfully. "You're right Archie. I tried to talk to Tabs about it on the way over but all he said was that he was in love with your Matt and they were dating".

Archie nodded and then fixed his eyes on Matt. "Ok, so can you explain this?" Seeing that Matt looked nervous, he added on, "I won't yell, I just want the truth".

Matt swallowed, then finally spoke up.

"Oh, I...I love Tabitha. I didn't know anything until I talked to him. People are mean with him cause he's a little overweight and that's not fair! They call him ugly and he's not!"

Maxie adjusted his glasses, feeling uncomfortable. Archie chewed his lip and fiddled with the cap on the whiskey bottle.

"I want to stay with him", Matt continued. If I have troubles, he's there for me! You, Maxie, you should know how good he is. He fights very well and he knows how to care for his Pokemon".

Tabitha found out that he had tears in his eyes from Matt's speech. It was really moving and Matt was so kind to say such things about him in front of both their Bosses. It must have taken him a lot of courage too.

Tabitha patted Maxie on the arm. "Uh, can I say something?" he asked.

Maxie nodded. "Yes, of course. Let's hear your side now".

Tabitha blinked his eyes and spoke up.

"Matt is right. He is very kind to me and such a caring boyfriend. I love him very much and I have never felt this way about a guy before".

Then Tabitha blushed because he felt shy, speaking up in front of Archie and his Boss like that.

Archie listened in silence, legs crossed. He looked at the two admins and then at Maxie.

"Maxie, I think our admins gave us a lesson today", he said.

Maxie nodded seriously.

"Yes Archie, I think you are right", he agreed. "It was silly, us overreacting like that. We have upset Tabitha and Matt and they haven't done anything wrong".

Archie rubbed his forehead, then spoke to Tabitha.

"I don't have a problem with you, Tabitha, to come here when you want to visit Matt".

"Really?" Tabitha said, surprised and Matt glanced up, hopefully.

"Uhuh", said Archie. Then he turned to Matt. "Ok Matt, so you, cause you're my right hand, you look after Tabitha when he's here. You keep the secret of our ship, our rooms and access, please".

"Sure Boss", said Matt, who had now gone red.

Maxies' eyebrows were raised but he didn't look displeased. Archie, Matt and Tabitha were all looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

"OK, fine", he said at last. "Matt, you're welcome to visit Tabitha at our Secret Base, whenever. Tabitha, you look after him when he's there. And…all the other stuff Archie said but about volcanoes not ships. Alright?"

Matt and Tabitha smiled at each other and Archie slapped Maxie on the back in what was meant to be in a friendly way but nearly knocked Maxies' glasses off.

"Hey, so that's all sorted then,. And you, Maxie, don't worry! We are rivals but not enemies."

"Ufff, yes", said Maxie, pushing his glasses back on his nose. Then he smiled too.

"You're right, Archie. So, why don't we all have some tea now, to calm down after that drama".

Archie agreed. "Oh sure!" Then he noticed Matt and Tabitha, exchanging glances, as if they were teenagers stuck in a room with their parents.

"Boys, you have the day free, you can go to take a break", he said to them. "What do you say, Maxie? They deserve it, yes, after what we put them through".

Maxie wasn't sure how Archie had the authority to give Tabitha the day off, but anxious to make everything right again, he agreed at once.

"Of course!"

Matt grinned, somewhat shyly at Tabitha and took hold of his hand. Tabitha looked surprised, then gave Maxie a grateful smile.

"Haha, right, that's perfect then", said Archie and he began preparing tea. "Maxie, would you like yours with or without milk?" Then before Tabitha could close the door, Archie called after him.

"Ey Tabitha, don't forget to use condoms!"

Tabitha blushed, then scuttled off after Matt.

"ARCHIE!" Maxie hissed. "Please behave yourself, you rude man".

**The End**


End file.
